Successful collaboration between the multiple sites for this Hepatitis C Center project will require dedicated administrative efforts to include: 1) facilitating communication and data sharing between the three project sites and the related personnel and Pis, 2) coordination of schedules for teleconferences and travel, 3) heavy email traffic and phone contact in regards to manuscript preparations, travel, sample transport etc., and 4) management and reporting of all project site budgets and related subcontracts.